


The new girl in Gotham

by 395428jarley



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Joker and Harley Quinn in a nonabusive relationship, Love Triangle, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Robbery, ex-boyfriend, new backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/395428jarley/pseuds/395428jarley
Summary: Harleen is the new girl in school and she meets lots of new friends, but when she meets the bad boy, whom seems to know that there's something wrong with her, but what?
Relationships: Guy Kopski/Harleen Quinzel, Harvey Dent/Pamela Isley, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Joker (DCU), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	The new girl in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This a newer version of fanfic that I wrote a while back, and I think it deserves a renewal.

The crunch of glass echoed across the store, A shadow appeared, Her heels clicked along the marble floorboards. The mysterious woman walked towards the jewelry.  
*  
"Oh, I've been needing some new jewelry, mines a bit outdated." She giggled. She walked towards the glass case full of rings, next to it was a glass case filled with diamond necklaces, "Hmm." 'Which one, which one' she giggled, "Why should I choose when I could get them all." She gripped her bat and smashed the ring case then she smashed the one with necklaces. She placed her bat on the glass case next to her, she grabbed the jewels and began to fill her duffle bag. *Beep beep* she looked at her watch, "Aww, it's time to go." She rushed out of the store and disappearing into the darkness...


End file.
